Assistant Park
by Iwashima Fue
Summary: Main Character bernama Hyerin memilih untuk berprofesi menjadi kepala asisten untuk Jumin Han, sedangkan Jaehee meneruskan impiannya untuk membuka kafe. Update Chap 2! RnR? Warn: Klise.
1. Beginning

**Assistant Park**

 **"Prologue"**

 **Disclaimer: Cheritz.**

Story: Iwashima Fue

A/N: Oke, pertama saya buat MC menggunakan nama user saya, "Hyerin Park", walau sejujurnya saya enggak terlalu ngerti sama Korea, yah.. keliatannya Hyerin cukup feminin. Bisa dibilang ini sedikit OC buat saya, tapi _image_ nya adalah MC1 alias si _brunette. Thx!_

* * *

"Hyerin, maukah kau menjadi asistenku?" Ucap seorang pria dengan setelan elegan dan wajah tampan memberikan sebuah tawaran berupa profesi.. kepadaku di pesta megah ini.

"Aku.. aku akan sangat senang menerimanya, Jumin," ucapku, sembari tersenyum mengangguk mengonfirmasinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum senang, tak terlalu lebar, namun tak juga menghapuskan kesan tampan dan _cool_ pada dirinya.

"Baguslah, Asisten Kang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan ini dan aku tahu pengganti yang yang juga cocok," Aku mengangguk.. Jaehee, ia akan membuka sebuah kafe untuk meluruskan jalannya, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bergairah. Terima kasih untuk proyek kopi dan hobinya, aku pun turut berbahagia melihat wanita yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri tersebut bisa mewujudkan keinginannya.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Jumin. Boleh aku tahu kapan aku harus mulai?"

"Tentu, temui aku di kantor _C &R_ lima hari setelah pesta usai, jam 10 pagi, tak kurang, tak lebih, dengan pakaian formal. Mengerti?" Aku mengangguk dan kemudian membungkuk singkat. Ketika kunaikkan kembali kepala ini kulihat senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Aku senang kau menerima tawaran ini, Hyerin," aku tersenyum dan kemudian kembali kualihkan perhatianku pada Jaehee yang menyadari kehadiranku dan Jumin.

"Ah, Hyerin! Tuan Han.. apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tak ada, hanya bisnis.. dan.. oh, apakah kau sudah menerima bingkisanku?" Jaehee tersenyum dan membungkuk singkat.

"Ya, saya sudah menerimanya. Terima kasih, Tuan Han."

"Aku juga, terima kasih atas dedikasimu selama dua tahun ini, asisten Kang," dengan begitu semuanya berakhir.. maksudku, hubungan mereka sebagai atasan dan bawahan. Jaehee tampak tak sabar untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu padaku, aku senang bisa melihat paras cantiknya yang begitu bahagia.

Namun di saat yang sama aku tak cukup mampu untuk mewujudkan impiannya bersamanya..

"Begitu, ya? Baiklah, itu pilihanmu, Hyerin.. aku pun tak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu, kau pasti baik dariku," aku menggeleng dan terkekeh.. bagaimana bisa aku yang naif ini lebih baik darimu, _noona_?

 _5 days ago—_

 _Pip, pip!_

 _Pip, pip!_

 _Pip, pip!_

"Uhh.. berisik sekali," pagi.. Cahaya matahari menyinari dari celah jendela, membuatku silau dan segera terbangun. Alarmku tak cukup mampu untuk membangunkanku rupanya. Kuraih _smartphone_ ku dan menatapnya cukup lama. Jam.. jam berapa ini?

10:05—Pergi ke C&R.

Ohh.. itu—

.

.

.

Lo?

"HYAAAAA! AKU TERLAMBAAAT!"

Cepat-cepat kubenahi diri membuka lemari, mencari setelan yang cocok dan memakai parfum sebanyak-banyaknya. Kutata rambut _brunette_ ku serapi mungkin namun helai rambut yang bengkok akibat gencetan bantal ketika tertidur membuatku risih sehingga aku putus asa.

"Aahh.. aku tak punya waktu!" Kugunakan kemeja putih dan rok pencilku untuk dipadukan, segera kutatap diriku satu sampai dua detik di depan kaca dan buru-buru kembali.

.

.

.

.

 _Tap, tap, tap—_

"Nona Hyerin?" Aku mengangguk cepat pada seorang resepsionis yang menanyakan namaku.

"Tuan Han sudah menunggu anda, sebelah sini," ucapnya dan kemudian segera meninggalkan tempat duduknya untuk memberitahuku kemana ruang yang akan kutuju.

Aku tampak merasa sangat bersalah dan canggung.. betapa cerobohnya diriku di hari pertama bekerja. Apanya yang lebih baik?! Aku bahkan menghancurkan kesan di hari pertama kerja!

"Nona?"

"I-iya?!"

"Anda sakit? Wajah anda merah," kuraba seluruh wajahku dan kembali tegap sembari menggeleng.

"T-tidak.. tidak apa-apa," ia tersenyum dan kudengar suara tawa kecil, ia menertawakanku. Ampuun.. aku sekonyol apa?! Uggh.. itu membuatku tambah tak percaya diri.

Ketika pintu dibuka kulihat dirinya yang menautkan kelima jari di depan hidung mancungnya, menatap dengan bosan.. iris abunya tak pernah mengekspresikan apapun kecuali untuk saat ini. Suasana ruangan begitu senyap ketika pintu super besar itu kembali ditutup, meninggalkan kami.. dua anggota RFA yang kini memiliki hubungan sebagai atasan dan bawahan.

Ia mendesah dan mengisyaratkan diriku untuk menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kubilang lima hari lalu, Hye—ehm, asisten Park?" Ia hampir menyebutkan nama depanku dan menggantinya dengan panggilan yang sama seperti Jaehee ketika ia menjabat sebagai kepala asisten di sini.

"Pe-pergi ke kantor _C &R_ jam 10 tepat, tak kurang, tak lebih.." ia mengangguk pelan.

"Dan sekarang?"

"Se-sekarang jam 10:34, tuan.. Han," aku masih tak percaya aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan formal itu.. dan aku masih setengah sadar jika kini kakiku menapak di sebuah kantor megah di lantai 55 milik _C &R_, milik Jumin Han.

Segera kubungkukkan tubuhku.. sebungkuk-bungkuknya, menyatakan rasa bersalah dan permintaan maaf yang seberat-beratnya.

"Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kecerobohan saya, tuan Han.."

..suara napas itu kembali kudengar.

"Baiklah, kali ini kumaafkan kesalahan—"

"Sa-saya.. saya memohon maaf sebagai asisten Park, tuan Han.." apa yang kukatakan?! Aku kelepasan! Kupikir ia memaafkanku karena aku adalah kenalannya, bukan sebagai _freshman_ yang ceroboh.

"Asisten Park, aku mengerti hubungan kita sekarang adalah sebatas profesionalitas, tak ada RFA dalam ruangan ini.. lagipula mencari asisten yang tak jauh beda dengan asis—Jaehee itu merepotkan tanpa adanya bantuan V," ternyata benar..

"Sekarang, dibanding meributkan kesalahanmu di pagi hari dan membuang-buang waktu, akan lebih efektif jika kau segera mengurus agendaku dan beberapa kertas ini, asisten Park," aku menghampirinya lebih dekat, menuju meja dengan tumpukan kertas di atasnya.

Menggunung.. dengan map di antaranya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?" Jumin segera menyadarkanku.

"Aku.. akan melakukan yang terbaik," ucapku, memantapkan diri.

"Aku suka keantusiasanmu, sebaiknya motivasi itu kau mantapkan pula dengan dedikasi, ketelitian, dan—" ia mulai melihatku dari bawah sampai atas. Aku merasa sangat malu ketika ia menaikkan kepalanya.

"..penampilan, apa kau sudah membilas pagi ini?"

Aku tak bisa menjawabnya, melainkan menggigit bibir.. tentu saja, membutuhkan waktu untuk pergi ke sini, aku pun tak mengiranya.

"Ada kamar mandi di ruang staf, kau bisa menggunakannya jika ingin," aku masih gugup mendengarnya. Mengapa.. Jumin yang berada di pesta dan ruang _chat_ begitu berbeda?

"A-aku.. aku sepertinya akan menyelesaikan ini dulu—"

"Asisten Park, kerjakan semuanya dengan teliti, kuharap kau tak mengacaukan apa pun dan..Asisten Park?" Segera kubalikkan tubuhku menghadapinya yang membelakangiku. Tangan itu masih berada di dalam sakunya, kepalanya menengok dan mata itu melirikku, ekspresi masih tak tercemin di parasnya.

"Tolong jangan buru-buru mengenakan rokmu, aku tak ingin ada mata lain yang memperhatikannya."

Eh? Apa?

Apa yang dikatakannya?

Cepat-cepat kuputar tubuhku setelah ia menutup pintu, meninggalkan ruangan. Seketika rasa panas dalam wajahku semakin parah karena ritsleting yang terbuka lebar.

 _DUG!_

Kakiku melemas dan kubiarkan lututku mencium ubin yang dingin.

"Ini.. hari pertama, baru pertama.."

 _TBC_ —


	2. Alternate

**Assistant Park**

 **"Alternate"**

 **Disclaimer: Cheritz, co. Ltd**

 **Story by: Iwashima Fue**

 **Genre: Slice of Life**

 **Warn: Klise!**

 _A/N: Sekarang lebih panjang, yeaaay! Makasih banyak atas supportnya!_

* * *

"Haah..." aku mendesah menatap layar monitor dengan program _Excel_ , maupun _Word_ yang kini sedang kujalankan. Gunungan kertas di sampingku perlahan menjadi bukit dan itu.. sungguh, sungguh, sungguh.. entah harus berapa kali kuucapkan—

 **MELELAHKAN**..

Aku bahkan tak tahu sudah berapa kali kuhembuskan napas ini..

Tunggu, jika aku tidak menghembuskan napas, berarti aku—

Cukup, aku mulai tidak rasional, ukh..

Aku tahu, melihat Jaehee yang curhat di ruang _chat_ tentang pekerjaan, mau pun Jumin justru seharusnya membuatku enggan memilih profesi ini. Walau bagaimanapun, aku sudah dewasa dan harus mencari pekerjaan tetap.. keberuntunganpun berada di pihakku karena zaman sekarang mana ada orang yang bisa langsung diterima menjadi kepala sekretaris dari _CEO_ perusahaan ternama dengan modal pas-pasan sepertiku?

 _Tik!_

"Ahh.. ya, ampun aku butuh istirah—"

 _Klek!_

"Asisten Park," panggilnya yang diserayakan dengan terbukanya pintu ruang kerjaku.

"I-iya, Tuan Han?"

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Aku menggaruk ujung bibirku dengan telunjuk.. menatap lembaran kertas yang tersisa.

"Setelah ini, jangan lupa untuk membuat laporan hasil presentasi perusahaan dari Hong Kong, mereka buru-buru sekali," aku mengangguk menatap map yang dikeluarkan oleh Jumin dan diletakkannya di atas mejaku yang _overload_.. sama dengan pikiranku yang mumet sekarang.

 _Tep!_

"Kerja bagus, Hyerin," ...perasaan hangat menyeluruh dari atas kepalaku.. apa ini? tak ada semacam makhluk kotor seperti.. bukan, bukan.. walau pun tekstur kulitnya sama, tapi yang ini bisa menutupi sekaligus kepalaku.

Aku mendongak dan mengetahui jika kini ia meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku.

"Aku juga lelah, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu sebentar?"

"Eh? Ah.. tentu, tapi.. untuk ukuran bawah—"

"Cukup sebagai Park Hyerin dan Han Jumin, bukan bos dan bawahannya," aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya.. aku merasa ingin menyembunyikan wajah ini dengan rambutku, karena kuyakin rasa panas yang ada di pipiku ketika kulit tanganku menyentuhnya bisa memperlihatkan kejelasan bahwa kini wajahku beresemburat merah di hadapannya.

"Tapi.. Tuan Han.."

"Aku tidak menerima 'tapi', kutunggu kau di bawah," setelah berkata seperti itu ia segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Hah... apa-apaan itu? Aku harusnya meneladani sifat Jaehee yang tegas, kalau dia berada di posisiku sekarang pasti ia akan menolaknya dengan tegas.. kalau.. kalau saja—ah, aku merindukan Jaehee, bagaimana kabarnya, ya?

Oh, aku buka _chatroom_ saja!

 **— _Hyerin has entered the chatroom._**

 _ **Hyerin** : Halo? Ada yang on?_

 **— _707 has entered the chatroom._**

 _ **707** : Hyerin! Aku merindukanmu! Bagaimana rasanya jadi budak Jumin?!_

 _ **707** : Pastinya lelah dan enak di saat yang sama, ya? lololol_

Aku menyeruput bibir ini.. sembari menunggu _elevator_.

 _ **Hyerin** : Seven! Itu kasar.. dan ini cukup melelahkan.._

 _ **Hyerin** : Tapi aku akan berjuang._

 **— _Yoosung_ _has entered the chatroom_**

 ** _Yoosung_** _: Woah, Hyerin! Kamu memang gadis yang pantang menyerah T^T_

 ** _Yoosung_** _: Kenapa Jumin selalu dapat orang-orang berharga sepertimu dan Jaehee, sih?_

 ** _Yoosung_** _:_ _Ah, aku jadi iri.._

 ** _Yoosung_** _: *Emoji nangis*_

Aku terkekeh melihat kata-kata Yoosung.

 _ **707** : Kau punya aku, Yoosung_

 ** _Yoosung_** _: Maaf, tapi aku masih normal_

 _ **707** : Eeeeeehhh..._

 _ **707** : *Emoji Kaget*_

 _ **707** : Kau tidak mengakui kakakmu yang bisa jadi manis dan ganteng di saat yang sama, Yoosung?!_

 ** _Yoosung_** _: Berisik.. -_-" kamu cuman beda setahun._

 ** _Yoosung_** _: Oh, ya apa kau sudah makan, Hyerin?_

 _ **Hyerin** : Sebentar lagi aku akan makan, kok._

 _ **707** : Baguslah! Kau makan apa? Steak? Makanan dari supermaket? Omelet? Roti ikan? Atau..._

 _ **707** : Suara drum tolong!_

 _ **707** : ...Honey Butter Chips?!_

Aku mulai tertawa membaca pesan Seven, dia memang selalu bisa menghiburku apalagi jika sudah dipasangkan dengan Yoosung, hihi.. mereka berdua memang manis.

 _ **Hyerin** : Entahlah, Jumin mengajakku_

 ** _—_ _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._**

 _ **Jumin Han** : Hyerin, apa yang kau lakukan di lobi?_

Bulu kudukukku seketika berdiri tegak mengetahui tatapan yang berasal dari luar. Ia berdiri di sana, memegang _smartphone_ nya sembari menatap ke arahku.. tatapan yang mematikan berasal darinya.

 _ **707** : Woaaaah.. ini dia tuan direktur yang melabrak bawahannya!_

 _ **Hyerin** : Ehm.. sampai jumpa, semuanya.._

 ** _—_ _Hyerin has left the chatroom_**

Aku segera berlari pelan menuju tempat berdiri Jumin. Ia pun segera memasukkan _smartphone_ nya ke dalam saku dan memandangku dengan kecewa..

Ya, ampun.. sudah berapa kali aku mengecewakannya?

"Ma-maafkan saya.."

Ia hanya mendesah dan memerintahkanku untuk segera memasuki mobil.

Seperti biasa Pak Kim mengendarai mobil dan kami berdua berada di jok belakang.. jok yang sama.. dan suasana sungguh menegangkan karena kali ini Jumin hanya melihat keluar tanpa adanya keinginan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Apa aku benar-benar membuatnya marah? Dia tidak suka menunggu? Aah.. semua orang tidak suka menunggu 'kan?

Sambil memikirkan kesalahanku—

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku jarang mengajak seorang asisten untuk makan bersama," aku terdiam dan segera menengok ke arahnya.. Jumin masih tidak mengalihkan penglihatannya dari pemandangan di luar mobil.

"Asisten Kang selalu menolak ajakan non-formalku, karena itu aku jarang melakukannya. Baru kali ini aku memaksa seseorang agar bisa makan siang bersama," entah kenapa rasanya aku bisa melihat semburat merah di pipinya secara samar-samar..

"Eh.. hehe.." Oh, tidak.

Ia menengok dan memicingkan matanya.

"Apa aku tidak salah karena mendengarmu tertawa tadi?"

"Ah, tidak.. itu, hanya saja.. kau tampak manis.."

"Maaf?"

Aku mulai menutup mulutku dan kembali merasakan rasa panas di pipiku.

"A-aku.. Tuan Han, kita sudah sampai.."

Pak Kim segera membukakan pintu mobil dan kami pun tiba di restoran—tunggu..

"Ini kafe Jaehee?"

"Ah, benar. Ini.. kejutan?" Kuputar tubuhku menghadapi Jumin. Ia tersenyum.. tipis, nyaris tak terlihat.. apa ia memberikanku kejutan?

Rasa geli di ulu hatiku yang tak tertahankan membuat wajahku membentuk sebuah senyuman dan tawa geli karenanya.

"Jumin.. jadi dimana Ja—"

"Hyerin! Tuan Han," suara keibuan itu membuatku berbalik dan mendapati Jaehee yang tak berkacamata kini menggunakan celemek dengan gambar kopi di depannya sedang berdiri tepat di depan kafenya yang masih direnovasi.

"Jaeheee!" Aku melompat dan memeluknya erat..

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu!"

"Hyerin.. padahal baru lima hari. Tuan Han," ia membungkuk sopan pada Jumin.

"Kang, kami ingin menyicipi kopi dari kedaimu," Jaehee menatapku sebentar dan kemudian segera dialihkan ke arah Jumin.

"Baiklah, akan kusediakan tempat khusus untuk kedua tamu pertamaku. Silakan masuk," kami dipersilakan masuk oleh Jaehee yang tampak sedikit bingung di awal. Jaehee memang baru membuka kedainya lima hari yang lalu.. aku tak tahu apakah Jumin sengaja atau.. ah, tak mungkin Jumin tidak tahu.

Jaehee mulai menyediakan tempat duduk di arena _outdoor_ hijaunya yang terlihat cukup rapi. Di sana ia mulai menempatkan dua kursi dan satu taman yang didesain khusus untuk ruang tipe _outdoor_. Tampak lucu dan kesannya begitu menenangkan. Aku mulai gugup dan merasa ingin membantu Jaehee ketika melihatnya memosisikan tempat yang akan kami tepati.

"Ah, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Hyerin.. tak usah, kau 'kan tamuku, cukup aku saja."

"Apapun itu, kupikir apa yang dikatakan Kang benar, Hyerin. Tamu adalah raja," aku terkejut dengan ucapan Jumin.

"Tapi.. Jaehee sahabatku," Jaehee menepuk pundakku dan menggeleng, ia tersenyum, memberi pesan tersirat jika aku cukuplah menuruti perintah atasanku.

Aku menurutinya dan duduk di samping Jumin.

"Itu adalah peraturan tak tertulis, Hyerin."

"Tapi Tuan Han, aku hanya ingin membantunya dan sekarang bukankah waktu yang tak tepat baginya untuk melayani kita?"

"Kau berani berargumen dengan atasanmu?"

 _Bzzt—_

Aku tertekan. Bukan.. bukan maksudku untuk menentangmu, Jumin.. aku hanya tak ingin menyulitkan Jaehee, lagipula harusnya ia mendekorasi kedainya sekarang.. tapi kami malah datang dan membuatnya malayani kami. Aku benar-benar tak ingin menyusahkannya!

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu, Tuan Han. Aku.."

"Hyerin, sudah berapa kali kau mengulangi kesalahanmu hari ini?" Apa? Memang benar jika aku sudah melakukan barnyak kesalahan di hari pertama kerja.. tapi.. tapi..

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Han.."

Aku menunduk dan kemudian menatapnya..

"Tapi Jaehee adalah sahabatku, aku.. memang bertindak tidak sepertimu yang profesional tapi.. aku tak ingin menyamakan seseorang dengan robot pembantu," kutatap dirinya dengan mantap, sedangkan ia menatapku dengan mata membuat, menampakkan iris kelabunya yang terkejut dengan ucapanku yang tajam dan.. cenderung emosional.

"Sekarang, saya permisi," aku membungkuk sebentar dan segera berlalu menuju kemana Jaehee berada.. tanpa terasa air asin mulai mengalir menuju bibirku.

"Hyerin?"

"Jaehee.." aku segera menghapus air itu dan memamerkan senyumku kepadanya.

"Kumohon, tolong izinkan aku membantumu.."

Ia menatapku terkejut.. dan kemudian.. seakan mengerti ia mendesah dan menepuk pipiku dua kali dengan pelan.

"Tenanglah, aku tahu ini sulit.."

"Tidak, ini salahku.. harusnya aku lebih tegar lagi sepertimu," kenapa.. suaraku bergetar kembali?

Tak lama setelahnya, bisa kurasakan dirinya mulai memelukku dan mengelusku di kepala. Ia tersenyum dan aku mulai membalas pelukannya..

Hangat..

Hangat..

Hangat..

Jaehee tak bertanya apapun.. ia hanya mengizinkanku untuk membantunya membuat dua kopi dengan satunya yang ditambahkan susu untukku, ia bilang susu bisa menenagkanku. Aku suka suaranya yang lembut.. dan aku masih merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Jumin sendiri—aku merasa egois.. dan bodoh, dunia pekerjaan memang keras.. dan aku masihlah sangat hijau, sepertinya tak lama lagi aku akan dikeluarkan karena sifatku yang kekana-kanakan, emosional, dan tak profesional.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa, Jaehee?" Aku menyusulnya.

"Tuan Han sudah tidak ada di sini," kulebarkan mataku menatap dua buah kursi dan satu meja _outdoor_ yang kosong..

 _Ting tung—smartphone_ ku berdering.

 _From: Jumin Han_

 _Cepat datang ke penthouseku, jika kau masih ingin bekerja._

" _P-Penthouse?_ "

"Eh? _Penthouse_? Kau akan kesana, Hyerin?" Aku menatap ke arah Jaehee.. dan menggigit bibirku.. setiap kali aku merasa gugup aku selalu melakukan kebiasaan ini.

"Eng.. aku akan ke sana dan meminta maaf pada Jumin, aku tak ingin.. karirku selesai sampai di sini," ia tersenyum dan kemudian mulai menulis di kertas memonya.. memberikannya padaku dan menepuk pundakku seakan memberikanku motivasi.

"Ini, tenanglah.. Tuan Han tak akan setega itu pada dirimu," aku mengangkat kedua alisku.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kau.. Hyerin, dia tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu yang berharga ini," ia mulai mencubit pipiku pelan, merasa tenang karena perkataannya.. perlahan semangatku mulai mengembang.

"Terima kasih, Jaehee.. aku akan berjuang!"

Aah.. aku memang benar-benar berjuang. Jumin meninggalkanku ketika makan siang, untungnya Jaehee memberikanku _croissant_ kejunya yang mampu menekan perutku. Alamatnya.. tak jauh juga tak dekat.. tapi masih bisa dicapai oleh bis walau aku harus berjalan sekitar 3 kilometer dari halte bis berhenti.

"Woaaah.." Ucapan bodoh sepontan keluar dari mulutku ketika pertama kalinya kulihat kediaman milik Jumin..

Rumah itu.. begitu megah dengan desainnya yang modern.. warna hitam mendominasi bangunannya namun di saat yang sama putih membuatnya tampak seimbang dan tak monoton sehingga siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan terdiam sebentar dan mengaguminya. Taman yang menghiasi pun membuatnya sejuk dipandang di mata.. sampai kemudian—

"Maaf, ada keperluan apa nona ke sini?" Aku terkejut ketika seorang pria bertuxedo dan menggunakan _earphone_ di salah satu telinganya kini seperti sedang mengintrogasiku.

"Ah, aku.. Hyerin, Park Hyerin, asisten tuan Han Jumin," ia mulai berbicara, menghubungi seseorang.

"Sekretaris Park Hyerin, Tuan Jumin Han meminta anda untuk memasuki _penthouse_. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya," aku tersenyum... asam.

..Para.. _bodyguard_ mulai menyambuti dan menuntunku untuk memasuki ruang tamu yang.. sangat-sangat besar nan mewah untuk disebut sebagai rumah untuk.. satu orang.

Jumin tinggal di sini sendirian?

Ah.. tapi..

entah kenapa rasanya aku merasa sepi hanya karena berada di sini..

sendirian.

Walaupun terdapat _bodyguard_.. tapi.. mereka tak berada di dalam satu pun. Aah.. tentu saja! Mereka 'kan harus berjaga di luar.

Perlahan aku mulai berimajinasi bagaimana jika kaca yang membentang dari atas sampai bawah ini.. dipecahkan oleh seorang agen rahasia..

Agen rahasia..

Aku jadi teringat Seven!

Segera kukeluarkan ponselku dari dalam saku, namun aku terkejut dan kecewa..

"Eeeh.. sinyalnya.." _ikon_ sinyalku sangat kecil, tapi beruntungnya aku menemukan sinyal _wi-fi_ yang terdeteksi.

..tapi.. apa aku harus kembali keluar hanya untuk menanyakan _password_ nya?

..Ugh, konyol..

"Kenapa Jumin belum datang?"

 _30 minute ago—_

"Aaah.. aku tidak kuat!" Aku segera keluar dan menemukan salah satu _bodyguard_ yang sedang berpatroli, ia menyadari keberadaanku dan aku menghampirinya perlahan, gugup-gugup..

"Ah, permisi.. apa aku bisa mendapatkan _password w-wi-fi_ di sini?"

"Maaf, sekretaris Hyerin, tapi Tuan Han tak mengizinkan anda untuk menggunakannya sampai beliau kembali," APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

"Ehhh.. ah, be-begitu.. begitu, ya? Hehe.. terima kasih, tuan."

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan sepatu hak ini kembali ke dalam. Duduk di sofa dan menyenderkan bahuku yang kaku di sandarannya.

"Jumin HAAAAAAAAAnnn..."

Apa aku terperangkap berada di sini?

.

.

...dua jam berlalu dan aku mulai kembali keluar.

"Sekretaris Hyerin, anda ingin kemana?"

"Eh? Aku.. ingin keluar sebentar," ia mulai menghampiriku.

"Anda tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari area _penthouse_ oleh Tuan Han," apaaaaaaa?

"Eeeeeh.. ta-tapi aku.."

"Mohon menunggu kepulangan beliau, sekretaris Hyerin."

Aku kembali mengetukkan sepatu hakku ke dalam dengan emosi yang tinggi.

 _Tlok! Tlok! Tlok! DUG!_

"Kyaaa!"

 _GUBRAG!_

"Aduh.." Saking emosinya.. aku sampai tak sadar jika hak yang kugunakan sudah tak tahan menopang berat badanku.. ah tidak.. berat emosiku.

"Huu.. Jaehee.."

.

.

.

.

 _Ting nong.. ting—_

Kumainkan _game_ di ponselku tanpa niat..

 _Krubuk.._

"Perutku..." perutku.. mengaum dan aku kesepian. Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Mengatakan hal semacam itu..

Tapi.. aku memang benar-benar kesepian. Rasanya aku ingin menangis kembali.. ukh, apa.. aku memang berjodoh dengan yang namanya kurungan? Dimana-mana, kapan pun, dan dimana pun aku selalu terkurung di satu tempat tanpa bisa menolak atau kembali..

Apa.. hidupku akan selalu seperti ini?

Kenapa aku jadi pesimis?

 _Grubuuuuuuukk.._

Aku benar-benar lapar.. rasanya suara itu menggema tidak hanya dalam rongga perutku.

Pintu itu terbuka dengan otomatis, memperlihatkan sosok seorang direktur yang.. yang.. yang—

"Ju—Tuan.. Han.. Selamat datang kembali," ia menghampiriku.

"Aku akan memberikanmu toleransi, pekerjaanmu sungguh baik karena jadwal yang tertata rapi. Tapi.."

"Ah!"

Ia menyentuh hidungku dengan telunjuknya sebentar, membuatku terkejut.

"Sifatmu.. tak cocok untuk menjadi seorang sekretaris," aku.. menunduk, aku tahu kalimat itu pasti akan datang. Aku pasti akan dipecat olehnya.

"Jadi aku sudah memutuskannya.."

Apa dia benar-benar akan memecatku?

Atau membuatku bekerja tanpa gaji?

Menjadi pembantu?

Menjadi budak?

Dikeluarkan?

Dibun—tunggu, aku belebihan..

"Kau masih akan tetap menjadi asistenku," ia tersenyum dan aku mulai menaikkan kedua alis dan membesarkan mataku.

"Be-benarkah?"

Aku tak mengira jika.. jika aku akan masih tetap bekerja untuknya, Jumin benar-benar baik.. atau.. itu karena aku dikasihaninya? Ah, tidak, tidak.. aku tak boleh pesimis.. aku harus berjuang dan memperbaiki sifatku aku harus lebih sopan dan tak menentangnya.. Hyerin, teguhkanlah dirimu, apa yang diucapkan Jaehee membuatku menjadi lebih optimis.

"Sekaligus **istri substitut**."

"Eh?"

 _To be Continued—_

* * *

 _Jangan lupa Review, Fav, dan Follownya, ya!_


End file.
